Season 11
} Season 11 } Season Information Chapter Substantial Moralities Within Imminent Benedictions Aired November 6, 2020--January 22, 2021 Episodes 12 Premiere Depicting An Essential Conception Finale The Commemoration of Evocative Fidelities Slogan The Year of Retribution The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The Eleventh Season of The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals began airing in the United States on November 6, 2020. It was announced on May 3, 2020 that the television series was renewed for its final season, due to its monumental conclusion towards the previous season. As it concludes with phenomenal ratings during the upcoming winter premiere, the accumulating vindications have begun to intrigue each character within the show. According to the series writers, the eleventh season finale of The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals will be considered a two-hour prelimination in order to give replicating fans glorious expectations and monogamous sorrows. Season Summary Season Eleven introduces numerating speculations based on the eternal pacification and reconciliation among each immortal celestial, including the original congregation, The Old Ones. Declinated within supplimented orchestrations, Eric and Isabella finds themselves within perpetual coordinations as each of them matriculate their daughter Alissa upon existing and eradicating specific mortal individuals in the accurate and gratificational osculation; in order to advocate her complicated values as an immortal teenager attending a secondary institution without learning the imminent composition of maintaining the liberation of consuming human vital fluid. Finding their everlasting adoration to become reconstructional within numerous of ordinances, Eric and Isabella learn to seclude their centuries of progression which has accommodated the dominion of immortal and human individuals. Concerned of innovative manifestation upon the regulated terminations, Vincent and Destiny irreplicate condensational interims in order to establish mortified irrigation within their intolerable ramifications, due to the previous affirmations their entire speculations has endured among the liberated benevolence. Accumulating vexational adoration among their consolidated and numerating preliminaries that are concluding in simplistical appendages, Michael and Kate begin to emancipate an impending proclaimation of duplicating their internal justification based on whether complicated assurances have been foretold towards the manifested termination of imperialism that has become serene within their justificated environment. Emulating reconciliated measurements within vague transgressions, massive qualifications begin to arise as it will decimate or amend the existence of immortal celestials. Implimenting diabolical replications among the horrendous consumption of terminating the upcoming vexation of liabilities, André and Sariah recommend an entire eminence of consolidating ordinances whom are able to ascend within the primordial constellation in order to determine the abhorrent predilection. Liberating transgressions whom have vindicated an inclining and justificational seclusion among terminal complications, Camille and Scott accumulate mutilated eradications that have become conceptional upon the osculation of insubordinate manifestations and benedictional exemptions. Administering oppositional and atrocious limitations in order to assume the prevailing litigation whom could observe an entire rumination of disposition, Ariana and Dominic orchestrate monumental predilections within their dominion of mortal individuals whom are unaware of celestial vindications. Vague upon horrendous affirmations which preliminated various manifestations of superior and legitimate replications, Gordon and Helena suppliment their internal adoration as the fulminated and gregarious seclusion. As erroneous deception begin to appraise the Bennett aggregation upon tremendous exemption and an impending desolation; Ayana, Jamia, and Marie terminate complexing and incomprehensible aphorisms in order to formulate predilecting vexations within their lineage. Supplementing irrigational proportions among various and horrendous symbolizations whom begin to acquire moralism, Kristina and Brian contrive the primordial existence of antiquated providences which will inform their ancient counterparts based on the impending perdition. Chapters *Chapter 11: (Substantial Moralities Within Imminent Benedictions) (228-240) As the conclusion of the series comes towards liberating transgressions, the original congregation will become endeavored upon an intricate ramification which will elaborate upon their internal and preliminated conception of becoming mortal within an extensive period of interims. Determined to obtain such justificational contributions, diabolical and horrendous seclusions arise during their osculated vindication whom are willing to acquire the monagomous and fulminated transactions within their own appendages of accumulation. Terminated within the orchestrated arrangements in order to compensate an entire modification of degrading the existence of immortal celestials among the essential dominion, Eric and his siblings will become required to exclude their primitive and clinical benevolences upon sophisticational compacities which will replicate their immortal vindictions. *The main antagonists in this final chapter are Silvanus, Keiran, Brielle, and Artemis. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille KeKe Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella Shannon Kane as Trinity Jaden Smith as Gordon Logan Browning as Helena Booboo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Justine Lattimore as Alissa Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Heather Hemmens as Jamia Bennett Joy Washington as Marie Bennett Ashley Thornton as Kristina Bronson Pelletier as Brian Shay Mitchell as Selene Milo Ventimiglia as Leo Melicia Johnson as Sariah Anivlis Fernandes as Kate Terrence J as Scott Lee Thompson Young as Blake Diana Bell as Eliana Stuart Townsend as Silvanus Colin O’Donoghue as Keiran Willa Holland as Brielle Sophia Bush as Artemis Nick Dawson as Rowan Guest Cast Jada Pinkett Smith as Lauren Bennett Alex Maraz as Marcus Zac Efron as Connor Keshia Chanté as Lorena Colton Haynes as Reed Diana Agron as Marissa Jake Gyllenhaal as Nick Julian Morris as Ryan James Lafferty as Magnus Matthew Lockhart as Victor Pedro Perestrello as Edward Henry Cavill as Aaron Anton Yelchin as Matthew Ryan Sandberg as Jake Theresa Palmer as Adrienne Chris Hemsworth as Alaric Rachel McAdams as Diana Adrian Winther as Stefan Orlando Bloom as Armand Rachel Leigh Cook as Alice Crystal Reed as Irina Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Episodes